Scarlet & Sapphire (M) : Stories for Erza & Jellal
by ImpracticalDemon
Summary: One-shots (drabbles and short stories) I've written featuring Erza x Jellal that are rated M for sexual content and/or language. These stories are deliberately separate from my more general Erza/Jellal stories because of the M-rating. You have been warned. For stories that are mostly fluff, friendship, or humour, or involve only Erza *or* Jellal please see my T-rated story.


**Author's Note:**

This is pretty much my first story that is... well, let's just say that the plot is not the main point here. \\(*OvO*)/

 **Prompt: Either Jellal or Erza as one another's boss - rated m 😈 - please 😆 [from Anon on tumblr]**

* * *

 **If You Can't Be Good...**

* * *

The light was still on in Jellal's office, illuminating the otherwise darkened hallway. Unsurprised, Erza walked down to say goodnight. Although she often worked as late as he did—a large accounting firm could be unforgiving that way—tonight she had promised her friends Lucy and Juvia that she would meet them for dinner at eight. Erza might spend too much time at work, but Jellal seemed to more or less live there.

She paused in the doorway, once again fighting down her strong personal attraction to the man. They had been friends as kids, best friends even, but they'd lost touch for many years. It wasn't until Erza had moved to Magnolia City a few months ago that she'd discovered that Jellal had ended up in the same field as she had. He was only a couple of years older than she was, but he'd obviously decided on his career early on, because he was already at partner at the firm that had been her first choice for permanent employment once she'd completed all of her education and basic training. And he was even better-looking now than he had been at thirteen, when he'd already been turning the other girls' heads.

Apparently, Jellal had been as happy to see her as she'd been to see him, and he hadn't hesitated to recommend her to his partners. Fortunately, Erza had had the credentials and experience to back up his recommendation. There had been just one problem. They'd put Erza in Jellal's work unit; in other words, he was her boss. Unfortunately, that fact hadn't stopped her from falling as hard for him now as she had at eleven. Worse, she had an inkling that he might feel the same way.

"Jellal?"

He had been sitting with his feet up on his desk staring out the window at the lights of the city below. They were on the twenty-second floor, which was fairly high up in a medium-sized town like Magnolia; the traffic below was mostly red taillights, as people headed home—those that hadn't already, since rush hour was pretty much over.

"Erza! I thought you'd already gone… Don't you have some kind dinner plans with, um, Lucy tonight?" Jellal had swung around in a hurry, his feet hitting the floor with enough momentum to help him to his feet. He blinked a little owlishly at her, as though she'd caught him wholly off-guard.

Erza smiled affectionately at him, taking in the messy, marvellously blue hair, the pleasant, hazel-brown eyes, and—as always, recently—the way that his well-tailored shirt showed off his broad shoulders and well-defined collar-bones. Mind you, tonight was worse than usual, since he'd taken his jacket off and loosened his tie, and his sleeves were neatly rolled up at the wrists. Jellal was usually a stickler for being properly dressed; seeing him even moderately dishevelled always made Erza catch her breath a little.

"Ah—yes, yes that's right," she managed, trying not to imagine running her hands through his hair and across his chest. The look in his eyes when she smiled at him didn't help. It was though he went from contemplative to sharply aware of her presence within the space of a breath. Erza felt her cheeks redden slightly and bent her head to fuss in her bag, pretending to be looking for her phone.

Coincidentally, the phone rang just as her fingers closed over it, and she answered automatically, glancing at the caller's name. Lucy Heartfilia. Hmm.

"Hey Luce, what's up?"

Normally, she wouldn't answer her phone while standing in her boss' office, but this was an emergency of sorts—she needed the distraction. Apparently, her reaction worried Jellal; he came around his desk mouthing: "Is everything okay?"

Erza listened as Lucy explained that Juvia had to go in for a shift at the hospital unexpectedly and that Lucy's maybe-boyfriend Natsu had called to ask if he could stop by for dinner. Erza couldn't help but grin as she heard Lucy trying to downplay Natsu's call.

"Hey, don't worry about it Lucy. It's totally fine—yes, I mean that. Besides, who knows what could happen with Natsu, right?" Erza's lips twitched at Lucy's totally-expected rejoinder. "Uh-huh. Well, be good and if you can't—yeah, yeah, bye for now."

She put away her phone and looked up to see Jellal standing just a couple of feet away with an unguarded, longing expression. It made her mouth go dry, and she involuntarily stretched her hand out to him, for what purpose she couldn't have said exactly—to offer comfort, love, her own desire? Regardless, he clasped it in his it without hesitation, drawing her close, his eyes still fixed on her face.

"Erza…" Just one word, and his heart in his eyes.

Utterly heedless of consequences, Erza dropped her bag on the desk and wound the fingers of her free hand into his soft, blue hair, just as she'd imagined previously. Jellal dropped her hand and wound his arms around her, his mouth fierce on hers, bruising her lips as he pressed her whole body tightly against his own so that she could feel every taught muscle and his clear arousal. Love and lust became inextricably tangled and for a few minutes there was no sound as they embraced fiercely, all restraint shattered in an instant.

Hands moved from hair to skin to clothes and the silence was broken by a soft moan from Erza as strong fingers tightened on her breast through the thin cloth of her blouse and then more insistently on her nipple, which immediately hardened, as if begging for release from confinement. Jellal's breath was uneven as he moved from exploring Erza's mouth with his tongue to pressing bruising kisses into her neck with his lips and teeth. Within a few more minutes, Erza's light jacket was on the floor and her pretty white blouse was fully unbuttoned and hanging off her elbows, an annoying hindrance that she wasted no time in discarding along with Jellal's tie.

Jellal raised his head for a few moments to admire his beloved, with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, the love bites beginning to bruise her fair skin and her incredible breasts covered only by silk and lace. Erza's eyes were half-lidded, but even as he stared down at her, breathing heavily, she ground her body against his.

"If you stop, I will kill you," she snarled. "I don't _care_ if this is a bad idea." Her fingers trembled slightly against his belt buckle, and then steadied, moving purposefully.

"I… don't want to stop. I'm just worried about you." Jellal watched her undo his belt and then the button on his dress pants. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and"— he swallowed convulsively as Erza's hands brushed the dampening front of his boxers—"I want you desperately. As you can tell."

There was silence again, broken only by harsh breaths as Erza skimmed her fingers along his hard length and then began to rub more insistently. Jellal staggered slightly then braced himself against his desk.

"Then I'm going to make _damn_ sure that you don't talk either of us out of this," Erza said, her expression almost angry in the harsh fluorescent lighting. "So shut up."

"…You're… serious?" Jellal somehow forced himself to reach forward and clamp her wrists between his hands, stilling her fingers. His body ached with needing her, but…

"Yes. You?" Erza didn't deign to struggle, and Jellal could only lick his dry lips as he surveyed the proud woman in front of him.

"…Yes," he admitted, giving up the unequal battle between his conscience and… everything else. "Turn off the lights. I'd be a gentleman and take you home to more appropriate surroundings but I don't think…" Jellal gasped and then moaned.

Her hands free again, Erza had turned off the lights and discarded her bra. She'd bitten down hard on her lover's shoulder, while her hands had shoved his boxers down in order to use the now dripping liquid to move her hands more quickly along his hard shaft.

"I _said shut_ —"

With surprising strength, Jellal lifted Erza by her waist and reversed their positions. He pushed her back onto the desk, her skirt rucked up on her hips, and let one hand trail teasingly across her breasts.

"Shush. I'm not going to stop. But I want our first time together to be _together_ and I… can't wait long if you do that. Besides…" He bent down and suckled one taut nipple, feeling Erza twist against him. "Besides," he continued, pushing her back slightly so that it was easier to remove—or at least move—her stockings and panties, "I'm your boss. You shouldn't tell me to shut up." He stared down at Erza's half-prone figure; she had settled back onto her elbows, hair fanned out around her head and bare shoulders in a cascade of muted red that glimmered occasionally in the flickering lights from far below.

Jellal moved one hand slowly down Erza's belly, then between her legs, skimming the wet folds gently at first and then more insistently. The fingers of his other hand closed around one breast and began to tease the nipple. The low moan he elicited from Erza made him smile in a predatory way that just made her respond even more to his coaxing, teasing fingers. When two fingers finally slid within her, while Jellal's thumb moved to caress the swollen nub at the apex of her opening, Erza gasped and her hips jerked sharply upward. She could feel her muscles quivering and tightening, and her eyes finally closed entirely.

"You look incredible," Jellal told Erza, bending down to kiss her. "But we're going to move." He put a hand against her mouth to silence a protest. "Not far. Also, I should get a—"

Erza twisted against his lower hand and took a finger of his other hand into her mouth to suck on it. This time it was Jellal's turn to squirm. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Erza spoke through the fingers that now law slack against her lips.

"…I'm on the pill… and I trust you." She lifted his hand away from her mouth. "Shouldn't I?"

"You can trust me."

Jellal ran his hand down over Erza's breasts again, his other hand and fingers moving rhythmically. When he felt her tight inner walls start to clench more compulsively, he used both hands to set her on her feet again and they helped each other with the last of their clothes, this time with more haste than care. Erza didn't protest when Jellal lowered her to the carpeted floor, rested the full weight of his body against her for a moment and kissed her. Then, without ceremony but with rapt attention, he slid himself into her warm, wet core, watching her face for as long as he could until his eyes closed at the sensation of finally being deeply, physically, intimately together.

"Jellal," breathed Erza, moving her hips up against him. "Finally, Jellal…"

As if a spell had broken, lust once again reasserted itself fully, and Jellal began to move insistently against and into the woman under him, each thrust becoming more and more demanding, as though he was beyond holding anything back. Erza's hands tightened on his back, her fingers gouging the skin. Her body was tense with desire but also full of such relief… She focussed all of her considerable energy into drawing every ounce of feeling out of their lovemaking, as the most controlled man she knew surrendered all control.

"Fuck… Erza… Fuck!" He was crying out now, about to come, and Erza felt her consciousness seem to slide away a little as she reached the same point. "Erza—fuck!"

She knew that he could feel her climax and felt him slam into her as though possessed. With soft moans, she strained up to meet each thrust, and they came undone together, their final cries fervent but unintelligible.

They clung together for several minutes afterward, and Erza was surprised to find that she was crying. Not that she felt sad. It was just that… it was good… to finally be whole.

* * *

 **[END]**

* * *

A/Note: Well, at least they're happy. Apparently I write steamier scenes in modern AUs. If you get a chance, let me know if you liked it. :)


End file.
